


Из чего сделан Философский Камень

by al_solarsoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Horcruxes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_solarsoul/pseuds/al_solarsoul
Summary: В этой короткой статье вы найдете множество вопросов и ответы только на некоторые. Это мои мысли относительно создания Философского Камня. Так же тут присутствует сравнение артефакта с крестражем. Что с прагматической точки зрения выгоднее использовать? Но ответ на этот вопрос является открытым.Поскольку в статье много вопросов, хотелось бы услышать ваше мнение.Понравилась работа - поддержи лайком на ФБ!https://ficbook.net/readfic/6817284





	Из чего сделан Философский Камень

Как мы знаем из истории, Философский Камень некий артефакт, который умеет превращать металлы в золото. Не разобрались еще ученые, что это такое и было ли на самом деле. Но вернемся к поттериане.  
Согласно канону этот артефакт еще и дарует бессмертие своему владельцу. А еще по словам великой мамки он кроваво-красного цвета и похож на неграненый рубин.  
А что если Философский Камень не случайно такого цвета? Что если Фламель создал его из тысяч умирающих душ - магглов и магов? Философский Камень это не просто какой-то химический процесс. Превращающий в золото и все такое. Это сама магия. Сила крови. Он должен быть кровавый, а Фламель должен быть мастером Магии на Крови. Возможно, он мог и подсказать в свое время Дамблдору Обряд на Крови для Лили Поттер, который смог бы уничтожить и разорвать Реддла (ну, или хотя бы испортить те планы). Или научил в свое время некоторым умениям Дамблдора. Но это непроверенная информация, об этом я подумаю потом, а сейчас я хочу излагать какие-никакие факты. Главная идея в том, что Философский Камень - это квинтэссенция магической силы умерших волшебников и просто душевных сил магглов. И именно поэтому он дарует практически бессмертие. А точнее, он дарует столько жизней, сколько в нем самой существ. По факту это такой же мощный источник магической силы, как и Хогвартс. И Фламель мог в Средние Века сам все это добывать, он мог сам насылать на магглов чуму, а на волшебников… В общем, Дамблдору не привыкать к таким методам, он сам в свое время очень хотел стать Темным Властелином.  
И что интересно… А ведь Волдеморт, который без удачи искал Философский Камень, сам создал такой артефакт, который притягивает к себе все больше жизненных сил и накапливает волшебную энергию. Вот только способ другой, раз Волдеморт больше говорил о крови, чем занимался ей, то есть его могучий артефакт - например, тот же дневник с частью его души - вытягивает как раз души. Да и каждый следующий крестраж вытягивает все с большей скоростью и подавляет волшебников, подпадающих под его влияние. Потому что в его артефактах, в отличие от Философского Камня, есть большой изъян. В каждом последующем артефакте у Волдеморта все меньше заключено души в процентном использовании, а это значит, что и на поддержание самого процесса вытягивания жизненных сил душе Волдеморта нужно этих сил больше. Такое можно сравнить разве что… с линией электропередач. Ток рассеивается все больше с передачей. Или нет, сравнение в корне неверное. Меньшему «кусочку» души нужно большее количество энергии как пищи, и значит, меньшее количество этот самый «кусочек» может аккумулировать в самом артефакте. Что касается Философского Камня, то здесь все еще проще. В отличие от крестража, который может бесконечно аккумулировать магию чужих, то если расходуется вся магия из Философского Камня, он попросту перестанет существовать. Однако нельзя не признать во времена чумы Фламель собрал душ предостаточно, и тут даже не надо было особенно стараться. Во всяком случае, он ведь не первый, не второй и даже не третий десяток благодаря своему изобретению, верно? .. меньшее количество этот самый «кусочек» может аккумулировать в самом артефакте. Что касается Философского Камня, то здесь все еще проще. В отличие от крестража, который может бесконечно аккумулировать магию чужих, то если расходуется вся магия из Философского Камня, он попросту перестанет существовать. Однако нельзя не признать во времена чумы Фламель собрал душ предостаточно, и тут даже не надо было особенно стараться. Во всяком случае, он ведь не первый, не второй десяток благодаря своему изобретению, верно? .. меньшее количество этот самый «кусочек» может аккумулировать в самом артефакте. Что касается Философского Камня, то здесь все еще проще. В отличие от крестража, который может бесконечно аккумулировать магию чужих, то если расходуется вся магия из Философского Камня, он попросту перестанет существовать. Однако нельзя не признать, что во времена чумы Фламель собрал душ предостаточно, и тут даже не надо было особенно стараться. Во всяком случае, он ведь не первый, не второй и даже не третий десяток благодаря своему изобретению, верно? .. Однако нельзя не признать во времена чумы Фламель собрал душ предостаточно, и тут даже не надо было особенно стараться. Во всяком случае, он ведь не первый, не второй десяток благодаря своему изобретению, верно? .. Однако нельзя не признать во времена чумы Фламель собрал душ предостаточно, и тут даже не надо было особенно стараться. Во всяком случае, он ведь не первый, не второй десяток благодаря своему изобретению, верно? ..  
И если бы Волдеморт не обладал способностью скверным характером, я думаю, он смог бы сделать свои крестражи по-настоящему наследием, великими вещами, если бы на всеобщее обозрение их своеобразные Философские Камни. Подумать только, он ведь создал их, даже не представляя, оказался точен в формулировке вечной жизни. И для этого даже не надо было создать столько крестражей и губить свою собственную магию. В конце концов, он пришел к тому, что ему потребовалась чужая кровь - подумать только, кровь и магия крови самих Поттеров! - чтобы хотя бы существовать и иметь возможность думать и колдовать. А ведь он совсем не был сторонником пресловутой Магии Крови. Когда хочешь жить - все средства хороши. И останься его разум хоть немного «трезвым», он бы лучше воспользовался одним из своих крестражей, придумав, как объединиться со своим же сознанием и сделать свои цели настоящими целями сознания крестража. Он ведь все еще может управлять сам с собой, интересно, с этим не возникло бы проблем? .. Я думаю, если использовать одни из последних крестражей, то совершенно. Но то ли дело первые крестражи… Хотя мог бы стать прагматиком и покаяться один раз ради такого дела. Тогда совсем не нужно было бы управлять дополнительным голосом в своей голове.  
Более-менее понятно, как Волдеморт создал крестражи. Не обнаружено, конечно, на страницах канона ни слова о самом ритуале. Только лишь указано, что должно быть совершено желанное убийство, которое является преступлением в глазах убийц. И оно каким-то образом расколоть душу мага на две части. А дальше что? Маг должен каким-то образом «подхватить» душу и определить в сосуде? Но с этим ладно, пусть так. Как создавался Философский Камень? И почему информация об этом Камне тогда есть в учебниках и книгах Хогвартса в простой секции, для всех? Ведь по силе уничтожения можно еще поспорить, насколько этот артефакт, скажем, крестража. Информация о последнем была сокрыта в Запретной секции библиотеки.  
Крестраж - это убийство, да, не без этого, но это хотя бы издевательство над своей душой за счет выплеска магической мощи одного-двух волшебников. Может, чуть больше, но это относится только к Волдеморту с его безумной идеей поделиться с миром новым способом размножения - почкованием души. Хм, кажется, ничто материальное его в принципе в жизни не интересовало. Но опустим его мотивы. В нашей, настоящей и сугубо маггловской жизни, есть множество примеров выдающихся ученых или вписывающихся в каноны современного мира мужчин, появляющихся даже на широкой публике в одной и той же неранной одежде, и это не всегда можно объяснить их скупостью.  
Возвращаясь к главному вопросу, феномен Философского Камня - насилие гораздо большего масштаба, чем мазохистские наклонности создающего крестраж. Это насилие не над своей душой, частью своего тела, это издевательство над другими. По своей сути Философский Камень тем больше по своему размеру, чем больше крови (и других составляющих) он в себя включает. Возможно, в нем тоже находится тысяча голосов, голосящих на разный лад, умоляющих каждый свое божество. Возможно, это сосуд для тысяч душ.  
Да, не спорю, вопрос о его создании остается даже на данный момент открытым, и даже великая мамка-автор нам, как я прогнозирую, никогда не даст ответ. Это будет попросту бесчеловечно с ее стороны. Ведь тогда нам откроется голая правда. Что Николас Фламель, хороший друг Дамблдора, отметившийся различными полезными разработками в мире магов, но создатель одного из самых опасных артефактов в том же мире, унесший жизнь, иссушивший кровь и душу ради своего величия, изображен на Шоколадных Лягушках как великий волшебник своего времени.  
Что же до нашей любимой мамки, не раз мы слышали через слова Дамблдора ее позиции, а она была замечена во вкладывании особого своего смысла в его речи. Мы слышали, как Дамблдор оправдывал кровь, восхвалял, ставил между душой волшебника, его кровью и способностями знак равно. Не Волдеморт с его чистой кровью, и чистый род равен чистая могущественная магия. В словах Волдеморта мы видим несоответствие, иначе как появление среди магглорожденных сильных волшебников? Но Дамблдор был во многом прав, и это подтверждалось неоднократно. Мать Гарри, Лили, защитила своей кровью сына так, что Волдеморт не мог его коснуться без боли. И специальный обряд на крови врага, то есть опять-таки Гарри, позволил ему это сделать. То есть получается, что Роулинг отрицает существование равно между чистотой крови и ее силой, интенсивностью. Главное не то, кто ты и кем родился, главное то, кем ты стал. Конечно, опустим сквибов и иже с ними. Им не повезло с двух точек зрения. Но если ты магглорожденный, тренируйся и не падай духом. Твой дух - твоя сила и твое возможное наследие. Возникает еще один вопрос. А если бы так называемые чистокровные разбрасывались своей кровью направо и налево, а не раз в пятилетку? Поясню, что последнее - образное выражение, конечно, я имею в виду отрезок много более длинный по времени. В общем, растеряла бы наша элита своество? Может, маги существовали бы и появлялись на свет всегда? Может, магия как таковая ресурс неисчерпаемый, и ей все равно, наградит она какого-то влиятельного в маг мире калеку или не подозревающего о ней маггла? Значит, учитывая сказанное выше, магия выбирает свой, будем здесь использовать такой термин, сосуд по другим показателям. По силе духа, по душе, если угодно. Сильная чистая душа равно сильная чистая магия. Если спросить, а что тогда делать с нашими великими злодеями всех времен, они ведь тоже родились сильными. Вспомним, что под конец своих страданий Волдеморт был не таким уж и сильным. Сила производимой магии тем больше, чем душа больше верит в успех своих деяний. Я бы сказала, это треугольник, а кровь, душа и магия три его точки.  
Да, можно придумать и другие способы стать бессмертным. Оторвать от себя кусок и вырастить себя заново. Маги на то и маги, чтобы костеростом отрастить себе все кости, а что делать с остальным? Души-то разве много в одном кусочке, например, пальце? Это уже эксперименты с клонами, как у магглов, например. Но ведь из маггловского клонирования, чем отличается от маггловского клонирования? Разве что тем фактом, что душа нематериальна и отделяется по особым технологиям, таких еще магглы не успели разработ. Тогда каким образом душа выращивает себе тело? Ответ опять тот же. Магией. Чем больше верит человек в удачу, тем больше удачи получает. В нашем, маггловском мире, есть тоже такой эффект. В психологии, когда человек, не имея других ответов, сваливает вероятность удачи и неудачи в жизни на нечто, не поддающееся объяснению, на веру, на магию, астрологию. На тот факт, что он утром не постучал три раза, когда вилка упала. В мире магии же любые вероятности объясняются магией. Тут, наоборот, и, правда, важна вера. Важен эмоциональный фон; нацеленность, настойчивость, неспешность…  
Таким образом, вкривь и вкось, конечно, но доказывается, что Философский камень явно создан не из какого-то особенно прочного сплава металла, хотя железо как таковое в крови присутствует. Можно сравнить данный артефакт с гематогеном, если такое сравнение не кажется смешным. Это особенно прочный сплав из крови, души и магических способностей всех участников. Из которого маг, владеющий им и использующий, может брать магической силы, сколько, до тех пор, пока кормушка не исчезнет.  
И я считаю большой ложью Дамблдора или большой глупостью Фламеля тот момент в истории канона, когда Дамблдор отвечает Гарри в первой книге, что Философский Камень уничтожен. Столько смертей, вложенных и огромного запаса магии, которая хватило бы, наверно, чтобы заново отстроить и запитать целый Хогвартс, и все - напрасно? ..


End file.
